


Christmas Present

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Drabble, M/M, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: What happens when Minseok forgets to bring Lu Han's present?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Present

Christmas at Joonmyeon’s is always fun and very extravagant. Dinners over and the twelve friends are lazing around in the living room handing out their presents to one another. Laughter and joking fill the air and all is calm going well until…

“Hyung, where’s your present for Lu Han-hyung?

Minseok startles as Sehun leans over and whispers in his ear and he looks frantically over to where Lu Han is talking with Yixing and the pile of presents surrounding him, scanning them for his own present before he realises he must have forgotten to bring it with him, a vague memory of it sitting on the side table in the hallway at home. How could he remember everyone else’s presents and forget Lu Han’s, the most important one?

“Bollocks!” He mutters under his breath but is still heard by Sehun.

“Oopsie! Hyung, you’re gonna get in trouble. You forgot!” The maknae’s giggles start to attract the other's attentions.

Minseok scrambles to his own defence immediately. “No, I didn’t!” He hisses at the maknae. “It’s a surprise and it's at home.”

“What’s a surprise?” A new voice joins in.

The eldest twitches before slowly turning to face the owner of the voice, his boyfriend, Lu Han. “Ah, I was just telling Sehun how I’m keeping your present as a surprise for when we get home.” He gulps, hoping his fake smile doesn’t give him away.

“Oooooh! I love surprises! Tell me, tell me, tell me!” The blonde is practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

“Now, Lu Han-hyung, you don’t want to spoil the surprise do you?” Sehun asks. His answer is a firm shake of the blondes head. “I’m sure you’re going to really like your surprise. After all, Minseok-hyung always thinks carefully about his presents.”

Everyone’s attention is on Minseok and he can feel himself pale suddenly. He knows that they know that he’s forgotten his present. Only Luhan remains oblivious to what is going on. Sehun once more leaning in and whispering in his ear only makes him pale even more.

“It’s going to be a great surprise, right Hyung? Because there isn’t really a surprise present, is there? So, what are you going to do…?”

Minseok is thinking exactly the same thing. Lu Han was with him to pick out the gift that was sitting nicely wrapped up with ribbon at home. Now, he would be expecting another ‘surprise’ present. What was he going to do?

~*~

As it turns out, attacking Lu Han as soon as they get through the door, pushing him up against the wall and ravishing his lips before slowly sinking down to his knees and pulling down the blondes pants and underwear whilst palming his growing heavy erection, seems to work.

Minseok keeps a heady pace as he works his mouth and tongue over Lu Han’s cock causing the blonde's knees to shake and threaten to buckle. Hands keeping a firm grip on the blonde’s hips to keep them as still as possible as the brunette continually deep throats him. A particularly intense suck has Luhan teetering on the edge of satisfaction and his hands move to tangle in brunette strands of hair and pull, eliciting a deep, lustful moan from Minseok, that vibrates along his cock and has him coming in his boyfriend’s mouth moments later.

Lu Han pulls Minseok up to his feet before dragging him to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them, pushing the brunette down onto their bed and straddling him. Before he returns the favour and attacks the brunette’s lips with his own once more, he mutters into petite ears, “Best Christmas surprise present ever.”

~*~

The next morning, Lu Han whistles as he walks from the bedroom to the kitchen to make a tired Minseok some breakfast. Passing the side table in the hall he scoops up the small purple gift bag and pulls out the box inside. Opening the box he pulls out a silver chain with a steamed bun shaped charm on it. Fastening it around his neck, he nods to himself, satisfied that he can now have his Baozi with him at all times, and continues to make breakfast in bed for them both.

~*~


End file.
